Una vida perfecta hasta que tu llegaste
by shiaclu
Summary: Una vida perfecta, directora de una escuela, prometida con un castaño muy guapo, la vida que ella siempre había deseado la tenía. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Pero el pasado decide tocar a la puerta
1. Una vida perfecta

**Una Vida perfecta**

**Chapter 1 Rencuentro **

Un Naruto Hinata ¡! Disfrútenlo

Una vida perfecta, directora de una escuela, prometida con un castaño muy guapo, la vida que ella siempre había deseado la tenía. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

Acababa de llegar a casa, un lugar tranquilo para poder estar en paz, puse a calentar agua, para el té, saque algunas galletas y fui por mi libro. Planeaba pasar un fin de semana tranquilo. Viernes por la noche, Kiba se había ido a tomar con sus amigos así que tenía tiempo para mí. Soy estudiante de psicología y directora en el plantel Konoha .donde yo misma estudie. Mi Familia dirige la corporación Hyūga, de hecho mi hermana es la directora general y mano derecha de la cabeza familiar mi padre. Nenji es ascensor y yo les cedí mis acciones. Kiba y yo nos llevamos muy bien y planeamos casarnos en un mes

el teléfono sonó y ella se dirigió a contestar la llamada .

-Hinata soy yo- aquella voz, la había dejado de escuchar desde hace bastante tiempo-

-que sucede – la voz de la pelinegra era dulce pero inquieta, sus manos temblaban sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos y volvía a tartamudear-

-necesito un lugar donde quedarme, no supe a quien llamar, por favor -

-pero es tarde y , pues.. Donde estas

-estoy en el aeropuerto, dime sigues viviendo en tu casa

-si, si te espero

-Hinata gracias

Se dejo caer sobre el sillón, él la estaba buscando después de tanto tiempo. Las preguntas no dejaban de emerger, porque la estaba buscando, que no estaba casado, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que él le había dejado en la puerta de su casa aquella invitación, para su boda. Y aquella vez solo lo había visto desde la ventana.

Tardaría en llegar aproximadamente una hora, ella de inmediato, limpio los pocos trastes sucios que tenía en la cocina, recogió los libros que tenía en la sala, subió a las recamaras y preparo una para recibirlo. Salió a la panadería, compro algo de pan y paso a la tienda por leche. Llego de nuevo a casa, se cepillo un poco el cabello y pinto sus labios.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el corazón de los ojos perla palpitaba. Y sus manos temblaban. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a aquel rubio de ojos azules.

-Hinata –pronuncio su nombre él, la abrazo, ella estaba atónita, aquel chico risueño ahora era un hombre, espalda ancha, una buena musculatura, facciones de adulto y ahora era mucho más alto que ella.

-Naruto- ella también había cambiado, su cabello corto ahora era largo, aquella ropa que alguna vez uso se había transformado y dejaba ver sus curvas.

-Hinata, lamento llegar así , pero no sabía a dónde ir , tu sabes que , bueno es una larga historia no sé por dónde empezar, bueno si un poco , no la verdad , es que Sakura y el dobe , no espera quizás antes o..

-Naruto, tranquilízate, todo estará bien

-no Hinata es que tu no entiendes- dijo el subiendo la voz y con una cara de inquietud y malestar- Hinata estoy aquí, porque no se ha donde ir, tengo o un pequeño de 8 años, esperándome en un taxi, aquí no tengo más familia y pues la única a la que pude recurrir es a ti y aun así no sé porque estoy aquí en el pasado te lastime y no esperaba que tú me recibieras.

-CALMATE! –dijo Hinata con un grito y tomándolo de los hombros- el pasado está en el pasado Naruto, eras joven.

-pero mereces una explicación

-Naruto eso déjalo, para después y baja a tu hijo del taxi.

Naruto se acerco al taxi, bajo una maleta enorme, y tomo a su hijo en brazos, le pago al conductor y con una mano tomo cargaba a su hijo contra su pecho y con la otra jalaba la maleta. Cuando vio aquella escena el corazón de Hinata parecía que iba a quebrarse no solo por verlo de nuevo, sino por ver aquella escena que le parecía tan triste

-gracias Hinata- ella le extendió los brazos, para que le diera al niño y él lo dejo en los brazos de aquellos ojos perla.

-te prepare un cuarto y bueno pues…mmm… lo llevare a la cama

El metió la maleta, se sentó en la sala y espero a que Hinata bajara, no había tenido tiempo de analizar las cosas, solo había tomado a su hijo entre sus brazos había empacado, la poca ropa que pudo y había tomado su laptop, le había avisado a su mano derecha Gaara y a Kakashi y tomo el primer vuelo que encontró.

La vida era completamente injusta con él, ella se acerco a él le dio una palmada en la espalda y se sentó junto a él .El se recargo en su hombro y dejo que los sentimientos saliera, de aquellos ojos azules cayeron algunas lagrimas y Hinata solo podía verlo en aquel estado. Lo abrazo y dejo que él la abrazara, la recostó y dejo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Mientras que ella solo jugaba con su cabello. La había extrañado, pero nunca creyó que su rencuentro fuera así.

-quieres que empiece con la explicación

-solo si tu ya lo has decidido

Pues como tú sabes me case con Sakura y bueno Minato es nuestro hijo, hace algún tiempo Sakura empezaba a salirse largas horas de la casa y a dejar todo, nunca estaba y Minato siempre estaba a cargo de las chicas que ayudaban en la casa. La situación se complico cuando ni siquiera iba por su hijo a la escuela. Después me pidió el divorcio, me dijo que si no accedía, me intentaría quitar la patria potestad de Minato, así que acepte. Le di el divorcio le deje la casa. Pero un día recibí la llamada de una de las chicas que le ayudaban a mi esposa en la casa mi hijo .Estaba en el hospital .Sakura lo había dejado encerrado en su cuarto y él había intentado subir a uno de los libreros para poder alcanzar un libro, el librero le cayó encima . Perdió el conocimiento por el golpe. Cuando despertó mi pequeño ni siquiera hablaba. Suzuki la chica que estaba a cargo de la planta de arriba, me dijo que Minato llevaba meses sin hablar. Que más de una vez habían hablado a la casa…sabes Hinata, soy el hombre más idiota del mundo, le deje a mi hijo, y me fui, porque me dolía, deje que mi pequeño sufriera solo, Mientras estaba en el hospital, después de que doctor me diera el diagnostico, me dijera que todo era psicológico y me diera el alta esperando a que el abriera los ojos. La vi llegar muy quitada de la pena y de la mano de Sasuke. Tome a mi hijo en brazos. Ella al ver la situación y verme tan decidido solo intento detenerme. Pero todo lo que dijo, me pareció hueco. Pague la cuenta .subimos a un Taxi , llegue a la casa , metí todo lo que pude y como pude a la maleta ,. Salí al aeropuerto, compre dos boletos y heme aquí Hinata. Kakashi, se está encargando de todos mis problemas jurídicos y pues yo volveré a hacer mi vida.

-Naruto –le dijo ella abrazándolo contra su pecho

-Hinata, debo dormir te juro que muero de sueño – dijo eso se puso de pie y subió al cuarto Hinata se quedo sentada en el futon abrazando sus rodillas había pasado tanto tiempo y él seguía causándole las mismas sensaciones

Toco su pecho se llevo una mano a la boca y entre susurros dijo-corazón no latas tan fuertes-

A la mañana siguiente aquel rubio estaba cocinando esperando a que Minato y Hinata despertaran. Hinata se había quedado dormida en la sala, y Naruto solo le había puesto su chamarra negra de cuero. Hinata se despertó sobresaltada al oír el timbre de la casa. Despertó vio la chamarra y se percato del dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina. Su sobresalto fue mayor cuando vio al rubio frente a ella

-Hinata quieres que abra- dijo el viendo a la chica que acababa de despertar

-no, yo abro, que estás haciendo Naruto – la última vez que ella a había visto a Naruto no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacia un huevo.

´-cocinando Hinata, bueno ve a la puerta

Ella se para como pudo, aliso su cabello y al abrir la puerta, se desplomo completamente

-Kiba que haces aquí

-pues es sábado Hinata son las diez tenemos una cita, pero que bien huele, desayunaremos aquí

Hinata no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando, su prometido acababa de llegar tenía a su primer amor en la cocina y al hijo de este en el cuarto.

-Kiba es que… (Empezó a tartamudear) y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Naruto veía divertido la escena y entre risas, ponía más hot cakes en un plato

-invítalo a desayuna con nosotros, déjalo en la cocina mientras subes a arreglarte, porque te vez fatal.

-son las diez que esperabas, porque no me dijiste nada Naruto

-cuando yo baje, estabas dormida y te veías tan tranquila que solo te puse la chamarra encima y empecé con el desayuno, Hinata acerco una de sus mangas para olerla, olía a Naruto.

-bien en plan es este, ábrele a Kiba, subo a arreglarme desayunamos todos e intento explicarle que haces aquí

Hinata subió lomas rápido que pudo las escaleras, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas, su corazón no solo palpitaba y todavía veía la cara de Kiba . Naruto apago la estufa, termino de poner la mesa picar la fruta, hacer el jugo y se digno a abrir, Kiba estaba más que furioso, pero todo eso paso cuando vio al rubio que le abría la puerta

-Naruto ¡!

-el mismo, perro

-que haces tú en la casa de mi prometida

-que no es obvio

-no, no lo es –dijo él con un gruñido , viendo que el rubio no solo era más alto sino que también se veía bastante fuerte, claro no tanto para ganarle en un pelea a golpes , pero si para dejarlo bastante mal , pensaba para sí el castaño-

-bien pasa, Hinata bajara en un momento, estaba dormida. Sabes Kiba deberías de dejar a Hinata libre los fines de semana, parece muy cansada –Kiba estaba furioso, no esperaba ver a Naruto en casa de su prometida, no esperaba que hubiera pasado la noche ahí y mucho menos esperaba verlo tan cambiado y para nada con un delantal rosa, preparando Hot cake

-Kiba , perdóname

-no Hinata como quieres que este, el paso la noche aquí, eres una mujer prometida y te recuerdo que trae el delantal que te regale

-Kiba, que mal regalo, Hinata es una profesionista no un ama de casa, pero definitivamente no has cambiado en nada- dijo Naruto con su característica sonrisa zorruna dejando a Hinata con una cara tan poco expresiva que daba miedo

-por si no lo sabes Naruto me gusta bastante cocinar, por lo tanto no fue un mal regalo, y Kiba no pase la noche con Naruto, no en la manera que tu lo estas pensando. Dios mío porque los hombres son tan insoportables –decía Hinata cruzando los brazos

Naruto estaba atónito, no había imaginado ver a una Hinata tan cambiada, ahora le alzaba la voz y no solo eso, sino que se ponía a pelear con él y le gritaba a su prometido. Las risas de Naruto dejaron a la pareja perpleja

-Hinata has cambiado tanto – decía a un entre risas – lo siento por ti Kiba, seguramente te traerá como ella quiera

Hinata volteo a ver al rubio que estaba picando unas fresas, vio su cara risueña y solo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa volteo a ver a su prometido

-hay que desayunar, voy por Minato

Kiba, no había entendido aquella escena, porque ella se lo había tomado como algo tan normal, su Hinata había cambiado y quién diablos era Minato.

Hinata bajo con un pequeño niño rubio de la mano y el niño bajo en pijama y con unas pantuflas de unos pequeños renacuajos.

-es tu hijooooooooooooo ¡grito Kiba con asombro y volteo a ver al rubio – es un mini Naruto

-si es mi hijo y se llama Minato y también es de Hinata – dijo con una sonrisa

Hinata se ruborizo y volteo a ver a su prometido que aun estaba atónito – Kiba esta bromeando le dijo al ver como la cara de el castaño cambiaba de color

-Minato, ella es Hinata y es ella de quien te hable mientras veníamos en el taxi, es mi mejor amiga –dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata lo miro de inmediato –bueno lo fue mientras estuve aquí –Soy Hinata amiga de tu padre y el es Kiba mi prometido. Hoy desayunaremos juntos e iremos de compras, creo que mientras estemos juntos lo mejor será que todos estemos cómodos

-juntos … todos .. Espera podrías explicarme eso

-claro que puedo Kiba, Naruto y Minato se quedaran a vivir en la ciudad y pues mi casa es bastante grande para los tres así que vivirán conmigo

-Hinata eres una doncella-la cara de Hinata se ruborizo, y Naruto solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa zorruna que solía poner

-Kiba superemos eso de ser una doncella, Naruto vivirá aquí y no pienso cambiar de opinión

Kiba se resigno y los 4 salieron al súper en su auto, Naruto disfrutaba bastante de la situación, aquella pareja era bastante graciosa. Pero aun con todo eso, no podía superar que su amiga hubiera crecido.

Bajaron del auto y entraron al supermercado

-Naruto, compra lo que necesites, para ti y Minato, iré con Kiba a comprar la despensa nos vemos aquí en media hora.

-y que planeas que compre-dijo Naruto haciendo un mohín, por dejar a Hinata con Kiba

-rastrillos, crema para afeitar desodorante, tu hijo necesita un cepillo de dientes y algún juguete o dime le trajiste algo de eso

-bien ya entendí

-perfecto te veo aquí en una hora –dijo Hinata caminando de la mano de Kiba.

Naruto tomo un carrito, puso a su hijo dentro y empezó a recorrer los pasillos , escogió algunos artículos de limpieza dos toallas, algunos juguetes nuevos para Minato ,escogió una pijama de la sección de ropa y también compro algunas películas para Minato , después de haber recorrido todo el súper , se puso en la caja que Hinata le había dicho y espero a que su amiga llegara.

-listos – dijo ella tras el

-te tardaste-

-Lo siento, estábamos muy divertidos – dijo con una sonrisa y mordiendo su labio inferior

Naruto se cruzo, de brazos junto a Hinata viendo como la ojiperla veía como pasaba cada uno de los artículos, el castaño hacia desatinar a Minato

-¿así que viviré contigo?-le dijo aun con los brazos cruzados

-si, o quieres que busquemos un departamento

-está bien tu casa, pero tengo a un niño no quiero que lo traumes tu y ese perro –

-Naruto soy una mujer decente, no te preocupes – le dijo con una cara seria mientras veía la caja registradora y la cajera le decía el total. Hinata sacaba su tarjeta de crédito, pero antes de que pudiera pagar, Naruto ya había puesto el efectivo sobre la caja

-yo pago- dijo el rubio poniendo una cara seria

-antes me dejabas pagar – dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma recordando, mientras veía a Naruto

-antes, no tenía una empresa y había veces que no no tenía dinero ni siquiera para invitarte un helado – dijo aun con su cara seria viéndola fijamente

-nunca te pedí un helado- dijo ella mirándolo

-créeme que me hubiera gustado darte más que un helado –

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Hinata y Minato voltearon a ver a Kiba

-Minato me piso – dijo mientras se sobaba su mano

-te lo mereces Kiba, solo a ti se te ocurre molestar a un niño de esa edad-Minato le sacaba la lengua mientras se ponía detrás de su padre.

El rubio caminaba frente a ella, y ella solo podía mirarlo, aquella espalda, aquel cabello rubio, lo que había dicho era cierto, el ahora él era el dueño de la empresa más grande de reciclaje .Tenia mucho más dinero que toda su familia, incluso en el pasado había ayudado a su padre

-Naruto, espérame – le dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo y dejaba atrás a su prometido. Kiba veía aquella escena, por primera vez no tenía la certeza de que Hinata realmente lo amara a él

-Hinata, lo he decidido –dijo Naruto mirándola mientras ella lo tenía agarrado del brazo-comprare un auto-

-¿ahora?-dijo ella sorprendida

-por supuesto-

Ella siguió al rubio mientras caminaba aun más rápido y Kiba y Minato le seguían el paso.

-¿no te importa o si perro? me llevare a Hinata-

-pues no realmente tengo que verme con un cliente del bufete, suerte corazón –

-bien – en ese momento tomo a Minato en brazos y agarro a Hinata de la mano, paro a un taxi abrió la puerta y ayudo a Hinata a entrar después el se subió con su hijo.

-¿A dónde los llevo?

-a una agencia de BMW- el taxista sigo la indicación De Naruto y lo llevo a una agencia que estaba a unos 15 minutos de donde estaban –

Los tres bajaron. Naruto se pego al cristal como un niño pequeño viendo un juguete nuevo. Hinata y Minato estaban tomados de la mano viendo al rubio.

-entremos- Hinata de la mano del pequeño rubio entraron a la agencia sabía que cuando el rubio tenía una idea en la cabeza, no era bueno discutir con el.

-en que les puedo ayudar- dijo un joven con un traje-

-estoy buscando el BMW i8 dijo Naruto mirando al vendedor-

-Los ciento jóvenes ese carro no lo tenemos disponible, para pruebas de manejo

-no me entendiste – dijo Naruto cambiando a un semblante serio mirando con un poco de menosprecio -no te pregunte por las pruebas de manejo, te dije que quiero ese auto, tu dime donde lo pago

La cara del vendedor , se puso pálida y le pidió a Naruto que lo siguiera hasta una de las oficinas , dejando a Hinata y a Minato viendo los autos , los dos estuvieron esperando al rubio cerca de una hora y cuando estaban muy aburridos Hinata. Se puso en cuclillas para ver a Minato.

-creo que tu padre se tardara, pero tú y yo podemos ir a comer qué opinas- el rubio, sonrió y movió su cabecita afirmativamente, los dos iban saliendo cuando un rubios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corría hacia ellos-

-nos darán el carro en una hora vamos a comer

-Naruto, ahora que eres rico eres aun más extravagante- decía ella mientras lo miraba

-Hinata necesito un carro, no quiero depender de tu novio y que mejor lugar que esta agencia, imagina esta escena Minato tu y yo y nuestro bebe!-decía Naruto sin ver el significado de sus palabras , Hinata lo miro y se ruborizo aun más de lo que acostumbrada, Naruto la miro y él se ruborizo – .oo siennntoo , me refería al carro Hinata.

-Naruto no has cambiado en nada, le dijo ella aventándole unas llaves.-son de la casa no tengo ganas de estar aquí –dijo mientras caminaba al sitio de taxis, los dos rubios la veían

Hinata comenzó a caminar, sin mirar atrás, porque pensó que esta vez las cosas serian diferentes. Naruto la veía y recordó una escena que había mantenido por muchos años guardada

El estaba frente a Tsunade que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y que lo miraba con aquellos ojos ámbar, que solo mostraban tristeza él le dijo muy serio

-por favor despídeme de Hinata.-en ese momento la mano de Tsunade golpeo la mejilla del rubio

-por lo menos, se lo suficiente hombre, para decirle que preferiste a otra mujer

-mamá por favor- dijo Naruto como una muestra de desesperación frente a la rubia y por primera vez en muchos años dejo que los recuerdos regresaran a su mente

Hinata espera-dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y en brazos su hijo.-deje la dirección y el carro esta pagado, así que porque no vamos a comer.

Hinata lo volteo a ver, aquel rubio que siempre la había hecho seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo sin consultarla, esta vez cedía, solo para no dejarla ir.

-vamos por ramen – les dijo a los dos rubios dedicándoles una sonrisa y agarrando del brazo a Naruto

- porque no mejor vamos a ese restaurante que te gustaba , como se llamaba..Algo con ojos.. ya lo recordé vamos a los ojos de mi princesa , como amabas el helado de ese lugar –dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la ojiperla. Y entrelazando los dedos.

-si ya lo recordé, no he vuelto a ese lugar desde…-intento seguir con la oración pero bajo la cabeza- desde hace mucho tiempo

-Minato estoy seguro que te encentraran los helados de ese lugar. A Hinata, siempre le gustaron –decía Naruto mientras caminaba con su hijo de la mano, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza y la mirada de esos ojos azules se volvió melancólica.

-te contare como conoció a tu papá quieres saber-Minato asintió – y Hinata agarro del brazo a Naruto.

Hinata había omitido ciertas cosas al contare la historia al pequeño rubio, pequeños detalles como que la pelirosa, era su madre, que el azabache era ahora el enemigo de su padre y que ella se había enamorado desde aquel momento de Naruto.

-si ese día supe que eras diferente-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - había olvidado esa historia, en especial cuando te caes .Hinata eras una niña bastante mona-cuando dijo eso Hinata se sonrojo-de hecho todavía lo eres- le dijo el agarrándola de la mano.

Habían llegado a la heladería.

Entraron se sentaron en la mesa que había sido de ellos desde hace tanto tiempo. El dueño de la heladería se acerco un hombre bastante agradable, de hecho el mismo de cuando iban en el CAMPUS.

-¿Hinata, Naruto? Son ustedes y un mininaruto… ya lo entendí ustedes felicidades., Narutito deja me estar con tus padres, ya tengo área de juegos, porque no te diviertes

-Rock Lee, no es lo que crees, Naruto se divorcio y el es su hijo, están de nuevo en la ciudad y yo los hospedo

-perdona mi imprudencia, es que a pasado tanto desde el campus, y bueno miren lo que empezó como un pequeño proyecto de vida ahora es toda una sucursal –dijo Lee sonriendo-

-No importa, es bueno verte amigo.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y dándole la mano-

-¿quieren lo de siempre?

-si por favor –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y Lee , se dirigió a la cocina- no esperaba verlo aquí antes odiaba tener que ayudar a su padre en el negocio.

-Hinata, estoy muy contento de volverte a verte, de saber que has cambiado y que eres una mujer increíble. Pero más de volver a estar aquí, me trae tan buenos recuerdo como nuestra primera vez, en este lugar, esa vez me trajeron pay de limón y un cappuccino y a ti un pequeño pastel de fresa y malteada de chocolate blanco el padre de Lee ni siquiera nos pregunto. Después probamos toda la carta y al final, cada que veníamos pedíamos siempre lo mismo.

-si Naruto lo recuerdo, recuerdas las palabras que él te dijo aquella vez –Hinata lo miro y cuando se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos azules bajo la mirada-

-si , siempre a tu lado cuidando ella esta de ti

-si, tienes buena memoria…- dijo ella.

-aunque creo que si le hubiera hecho caso, las cosas serian diferentes

-por favor Naruto, no me hagas recordar

-te da miedo acordarte de nosotros –Naruto estaba jugando con fuego.-Tú tenías 15 años y yo 17

-que quieres que recuerde como te desapareciste como ni siquiera te despediste o el que te hayas ido o que no volviera a saber nada de ti -

-Naruto se quedo atónito no esperaba esa respuesta, era cierta y eso era lo que más le dolía

Ella se puso de pie y se fue dejando a Naruto, pero antes de cruzar la puerta regreso bajo la cabeza y dijo –te veo en casa, después de que recojas el auto- dio media vuelta y se fue

-tantos recuerdos y tantos dolorosos-dijo Naruto –para que ella lo escuchara pero ella siguió caminando.

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y se recostó en el sillón recordando

Espero les guste y continúen leyendo mi fic , también me gustaría leer su opinión


	2. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

_**Diez años atrás**_

_**Hinata (recuerdos)**_

_**Era lo más común, que tu llegara al casa el tenia una llave eras mi mejor amigo y yo era la chica tímida que solía estar a su lado, sus amigos nunca se metían conmigo supongo que lo respetaba, yo tenía 13 años cuando lo conocí y vivía sola, mi padre y m hermana estaban en el extranjero, y yo estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola que su compañía me parecía de lo mas casual.**_

_**Yo era la extraña chica que estaba a lado de Naruto, lo conocía perfectamente en casi todos los sentidos, el solía buscarme ya que al igual que yo se encontraba completamente solo. Cuando iba a casa era seguro que iba a verme para que le diera de comer, le explicara mate **_

_**Eso o quizás tenía una película nueva o un video juego. El tenía 15 años, era un año mayor que yo pero tomábamos la misma clase de matemáticas, ya que la directora lo dejo cursar el último año con la condición de que tomara matemáticas de primer grado y de segundo, el solía pasarse la vida en el campus y así fue como nos conocimos.**_

_**Su mejor amigo era Sasuke Uchija un importante miembro de la compañía Konoha , la chica que le gustaba era Sakura Haruno , comida favorita el Ramen , video juego favorito Guerras Ninja , animal favorito el zorro , apodo el Kyubi … bueno creo que sabía más de él que cualquier otra persona . **_

_**Era bastante tarde cuarto para las, doce y yo seguía despierta, yo esperaba la llamada de Hanabi que estaba en otro continente. Así que para no perderé el tiempo tejía un poco.**_

_**Sonó el timbre, pero no quise asomarme a ver seguramente sería una broma de mal gusto. El timbre volvió a sonar y decidí ir a abrir la puerta, me puse un suéter que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, era el suéter que Naruto tenía en mi casa, al abrir la puerta no podía creer que Sasuke Uchija fuera quien tocara la puerta.**_

-Sasuke que haces aquí- dije viéndolo y analizando la situación

-bebí demasiado y no sabía dónde más ir si llego así Itachi me reñirá – dijo mientras se agarraba de la reja.

- pero y Naruto – dije con preocupación

-no te preocupes, él se fue con Jiraya a un viaje de negocios posiblemente lleguen el domingo – dijo el sosteniéndose y con una muy mala, cara, abrí la reja, lo ayude a sostenerse y entramos a mi casa, era pequeña pero cómoda, estaba en una zona muy tranquila donde principalmente mis vecinos era familias con niños o parejas de abuelitos.

Lo senté en sillón, fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y la puse en la pequeña mesa de la sala, él se recostó en el sillón y espero a que el mareo se le pasara era tan raro verlo en ese estado, él y Naruto eran barriles sin fondo cuando se trataba de tomar y no olía a alcohol, cuando me acerque a el toque su frente y estaba hirviendo.

-Sasuke, no es por la bebida verdad, te sientes mal – el asintió con la cabeza, fui por paracetamol, para bajarle la fiebre, una manta para los escalofríos, después un termómetro, me acerque a él le puse la manta, le tome la temperatura y cuando vi que realmente tenía fiebre le di la pastilla

_**No lo reñí, ya que al ver su expresión solo pudo darme compasión, no nos conocíamos mucho, pero él me agradaba, era el chico más listo de la generación de Naruto, un excelente deportista y el chico más guapo según las chicas de su clase.**_

_**Él se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente y cuando despertó, vio que el desayuno ya estaba listo le había preparado huevos con jamos, jugo de naranja, fruta picada y pan tostado.**_

-siéntate, hice el desayuno para los dos – dijo Hinata quien ponía el agua a hervir, mientras él se sentaba a la mesa y se serbia un poco de fruta.- me mentiste – dijo Hinata mientras ponía el té en el agua.

-creí que si no te daba una buena excusa no abrirías la puerta- dijo él con su voz seria y bajando la cabeza

-pues créeme, era mejor que me dijeras que estabas enfermo a que habías bebido mucho estuve tentada a dejarte afuera, por tu estado de ebriedad- le sonrió a Sasuke y le puso el té en la mesa

-apuesto que si yo hubiera sido Naruto, aun subido de copas me hubieras dejado entrar – la chica sonrió y le sirvió el huevo y el pan a su invitado

-sí creo que si – con esa respuesta el que sonreía era él – pero Naruto nunca ha llegado en ese estado

La cara de Sasuke, se ensombreció, estaba tan fastidiado de esa situación le molestaba que desde aquel primer momento de su encuentro que ella fijara sus ojos perla en aquel chico rubio a quien llamaba amigo lo había puesto bastante mal , que ella no se fijara primero en él, había hecho que su ego se quebrara. Y era de esperarse que terminaran siendo amigos, al ser ella la chica más guapa inteligente bondadosa y caritativa. Diferente a Sakura, que era guapa intensa y bastante obsesiva. Quizás era el destino quien jugaba una mala pasada con los cuatro.

**Flash back:**

Una chica de primer año caminaba hacia donde estaba un tumulto de gente en el área de la piscina, el que ocasionaba todo ese escándalo era un chico de cabello azabache que estaba sentado tomando el sol, las chicas alrededor suyo. Pero una de ellas llamo su atención era la chica que estaba a lado de él, su cabello rosa y ojos verdes llamaban de inmediato la atención y un carisma sorprendente, tenía a todos absortos en su conversación: Pero la chica de ojos perla cometió el error de meterse donde no la llaman, se acercó a ese grupo y antes de que pudiera preguntar dónde se registraba, se tropezó con una toalla que Sakura intencionalmente dejo caer.

Naruto, nado hasta donde estaba la chica, la saco de la alberca y le puso su toalla

-estas bien – le pregunto mientras ayudaba a la chica a secarse el cabello, -eres de primero verdad no debiste acercarte a Sasuke, posiblemente si lo vuelves a hacer la próxima vez terminaras en la enfermería- la sonrisa de Naruto tenía impactada a Hinata quien no podía controlar su cuerpo, estaba temblando y no solo por el frio sino por aquel chico que estaba frente a ella. Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Naruto

-toma, espero que esto te ayude – era una bolsa y dentro estaba la ropa de Sakura, ella estaba furiosa, era cierto que cuando Sasuke decía algo el único capaz de contradecirlo era Naruto. Hinata recibió la ropa e intento pronunciar palabras

-Sasuke no puedes quitarle su ropa a Sakura –exclamo Naruto –

-sé que para ti Naruto, Sakura no es capaz de cometer ningún acto de crueldad, pero en esta ocasión fue ella la culpable de que Hinata terminara en la alberca- La sorpresa fue grupal Sasuke sabia el nombre de la chica nueva del campus, y no era algo raro, por el simple hecho de ver sus ojos podías saber que era una Hyūga – por esta ocasión Sakura no tendrá problema de regalar su ropa-

Sakura solo bajo la cabeza y salió del área del equipo de natación y Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata – deberías cambiarte o te resfriaras – ella tomo la ropa y se fue a uno de los vestidores

-Dobe no crees que es tiempo de que dejes el pasado en el pasado. Sakura no te va a corresponder y yo como tu amigo no puedo dejar de sufrir cada que veo sus desplantes hacia ti – dijo Sasuke quien por primera vez se mostraba taciturno

-Sasuke yo la amo y lo seguiré haciendo, eres un gran amigo, porque tú nunca le correspondes, Hinata salió del vestidor, y ambos se sorprendieron la niña vestida de uniforme paso a ser una hermosa chica que estaba parada frente a ellos, unos jeans ajustados una playera de tirantes y unos zapatos negros de tacón que hacían juego con la playera negra. Y el cabello suelto despertó un sentimiento distinto. Sasuke vio la mujer que sería su capricho

Los dos terminaron de desayunar, le pidió permiso para bañarse y Hinata asintió, fue a uno de los cuartos saco unos jeans un juego de ropa interior nuevo y una playera negra, le llevo la ropa a Sasuke quien se sorprendió

-dime Hinata, Naruto pasa la noche aquí – Hinata entendió a qué se refería pero le dio la vuelta a la pregunta

-suelo estar muy sola así que él duerme en el cuarto de la derecha cuando es muy noche para que se vaya

-no me refería a eso – Hinata-

-pues no se a que más podrías referirte Sasuke, ya te lo he dicho no entiendo porque su afán de liarnos –dijo ella haciendo un mohín-

Desde aquel primer encuentro Sakura había hecho hasta lo imposible por que esos dos terminaran de novios Sakura entendía que la única rival que tenía era la ojiperla, pero Hinata era una chica bastante decente que hasta en las peores situaciones no dejaba de ser ella. Y Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

**Flash back**

-Sakura no has visto a Hinata, dijo que me ayudaría con una tarea de arte-decía Sasuke a la peli rosa que estaba frente a él –

-pues si la vi en el salón de arte con Naruto pero no te recomiendo que vayas a verlos es un momento bastante intimo –

Sasuke, fue caminando hasta el salón de arte, se sentía furioso el pecho le ardía y su corazón palpitaba bastante rápido y allí encontró a Hinata abrazando a Naruto, pero la escena perdió sentido cuando el beso de Hinata se posó en la frente del rubio y así en contadas ocasiones. La chica que al principio no podía ni decir palabra cuando la mirada del rubio se posaba en ella habían terminado siendo amigos, con la llegada del rubio a su vida ella era capaz de hablar con claridad , sin necesidad de tartamudear , también podía expresarse con facilidad y el azabache sabía que esa joven había cambiado a su amigo. Y dejo que el agua callera en su cuerpo. Pensando en aquella chica

Hinata mientras tanto se puso a preparar la comida para los primeros días de la semana, para que Naruto no la estuviera molestando con que comieran en el restaurante de Ramen, prepara diferentes guisados, para los días siguientes de la semana

Ella ponían mucho esmero cuando se trataba de la comida de Naruto, la razón de eso era que Naruto antes de conocerla solo comía ramen instantáneo. La razón de que ella fuera feliz eran esos ojos azules.

Cuando llego al CAMPUS creyó que sería igual a sus otras escuelas, donde simplemente era la chica rara, y los demás se limitaban a pedir sus apuntes o copiarle en los exámenes, pero Naruto había roto eso.

Después de que el la salvo en la piscina ella, le llevo un obentto para agradecerle.

-sí que eres rara Hinata, pero una buena cocinera no puede ser mala persona- le dijo sonriéndole

-pero…- intento decir ella

-sí creo que puedes cocinar para mi todos los días – la sonrisa del rubio enterneció a Hinata y solo asintió con la cabeza

Y desde aquel momento ella llevaba dos obtentos y el, la empezó a recoger para ir a la escuela y llevarla, en un BMW rojo que su padrino le había dado, toda su niñez fue rechazado, por ser huérfano y no saber nada de su pasado. Pero cuando se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura las cosas cambiaron su horizonte se amplió y empezó a demostrar de lo que era capaz, se inscribió al equipo de natación, clavados y waterpolo donde después del primer semestre fue elegido como capitán. Pero aunque todos decían que eran las ganas de Naruto de ser reconocido pero había una mujer rubia que creía lo contrario, Tsunade la directora decía que lo único que valía la pena en la vida de Naruto era Hinata.

Ella siguió preparando la comida mientras repasaba, los poemas de literatura

El azabache al salir de la regadera, no le quedó otra que ponerse la ropa del rubio, Naruto era su mejor amigo, lo había ayudado

Flash back

-Sasuke deja a Akatsuki- dijo Naruto quien estaba frente a Sasuke en un pequeño callejón

-si dejo Akatsuki, Madara me matara –

-Sakura y yo te necesitamos

-Naruto no sabes lo que pides, ahora eres su novio, que no piensas que cuando yo regrese eso se acabara-

-tengo una promesa y la pienso cumplir-

-Naruto, no dejare a Akatsuki, el último líder que intento dejar al grupo, amaneció muerto-

-no dejare que eso pase,-dobe-

-solo llama si cambias de opinión

A la mañana siguiente, como a las 11:30 el celular de Naruto sonó y el dejo la clase. El mensaje escrito en su celular era

**Dobe, debajo del puente y al costado del rio, cambie de opinión ** al leer esto, de inmediato se puso de pie, todos en el salón se inquietaron, y los murmullos empezaron cuando el se fue, Sakura al verlo salir, lo siguió inmediatamente

-que pasa Naruto- dijo ella preocupada

-es Sasuke, el me necesita-

-Naruto, por favor no seas imprudente, ya no es el Sasuke que conocíamos

-Sakura tengo una promesa-

-olvida la promesa, estoy yo aquí que no te basta

-Sakura seamos francos, tu no me amas, no te sigas mintiendo

-Naruto- dijo ella llorando mientras lo veía alejarse, lloraba por no poder amar a Naruto, por amar a un idiota que no le correspondía

Naruto dio con el lugar, la escena era terrible, bastantes 7 sujetos golpeando a Sasuke, y al bajar del auto, escribió. Un** mensaje. No sé en qué condiciones llegue, pero no te preocupes, por ninguna razón haría que te preocuparas si esto no fuera importante, tengo una promesa y la voy a cumplir **el mensaje era para Tsunade, que en el último mes había bajado bastante, de peso por las continuas desapariciones de Naruto. Al leerlo la rubia, se desplomo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Naruto, llego hasta donde estaba Sasuke

-dobe te tardaste- dijo con una mueca-

-pero ya estoy aquí- dijo sonriendo y empezando a pelear con los que atacaban a él, la pelea fue bastante dispareja, terminaron vivos. Naruto, que todavía, podía moverse tomo a Sasuke y lo subió al carro, se encontraban en una condición bastante triste, él no podía mover su brazo derecho, estaba sangrando y tenía más de una herida profunda, él tenía una en el costado, condujo lo más rápido que le fue posible y al llegar al campus Naruto bajo a Sasuke, camino, hacia el patio y la primera en verlo era Sakura, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió corriendo hacia Sasuke lo abrazo, lo beso y ayudo al rubio a poner a su amigo en el suelo, dedicándole una mirada de gratitud, pero con esa mirada el rubio entendió todo, ella no podría amarlo después Tsunade corrió hacia Naruto y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fue –cumplí mi promesa-

Hinata, abrazo al rubio, le lleno la cara de besos y el rubio simplemente el rodeo con sus brazos mientras esta en los brazos de la ojiperla se desvaneció. Desde aquel día, todo volvió a la normalidad. Sasuke estuvo en una serie de procesos legales, pero gracias a Naruto y a Tsunade, no fue encarcelado, ni tubo cargos.

Se regularizo con la ayuda de Sakura, volvió al campus, aunque el nuevo comienzo no fue fácil, pero gracias a Hinata, Sakura y Naruto, su último año lo podrían pasar juntos

El azabache salió de la casa, dejando a Hinata en la tranquilidad de su hogar los años habían pasado, seguramente ese fin seria tranquilo sin la presencia de Naruto rondando por la casa.

_**Aunque siendo franca Naruto era de gran ayuda para muchas cosas, él la acompañaba al súper ya que el si tenía carro, otras tantas veces la acompañaba a la librería o a la casa Hogar, donde les llevaba dulces a los niños, ella se había convertido en su amiga **_

_**Hasta hace apenas un año, cuando Naruto sabía algo de Sasuke no importaba nada él iba a buscarlo, no importaba que tan temprano o tarde fuera, él tomaba su auto y se iba, muchas veces no importaba si estaba en clase, simplemente salía. Esto empeoro cuando Naruto supo que Sasuke, había tomado el puesto de Akatsuki. Y realmente me gustaría saber más pero lo único que recuerdo es que después de un mes de esa notica, Naruto llego a la escuela con el brazo fracturado y bastantes heridas, traía cargando a Sasuke en su espalda, Sakura, salió corriendo para ver que había pasado, las palabras de Naruto fueron ya cumplí mi promesa, empezó un gran bullicio en los pasillos la directora salió corriendo ella hiso lo mismo al llegar abrazo a Naruto cuando yo estaba frente a él solo pude abrazarlo y él me correspondió hasta que lo vi desvanecerse después él estaba en el suelo. Nadie volvió a tocar el tema. Ni siquiera ella. Desde aquel momento el no solo fue el hombre al que decidí proteger y ser parte de su vida.**_

-Hinata – el rubio abrió la puerto y entro sin avisar –extendiendo sus brazos esperando que ella lo abrazara – pero ella seguía cociendo una bufanda –Hinata ya llegue – dijo el rubio sonriendo y caminando hasta donde ella estaba. La abrazo y le dejo una bolsa de estambres. –pues me fue bastante bien gracias, si Tsunade me presento algunos miembros importantes de otras corporaciones, no te preocupes no estuve con ninguna mujer, la comida pues solo fue buena, Tsunade y Jiraya están bien no te preocupes- dijo el rubio intentando que Hinata le prestara atención, pero ella seguía en su costura.

-que tal tu día Hinata – pregunto al ver que no había tenido éxito y el fin de semana perfecto, se había convertido en otro fin con Naruto, dejo la costura y poso sus ojos en el –me ha ido bien, Sasuke tenía fiebre así que paso la noche aquí, ya tengo la comida para esta semana y hoy hice verduras y curry lo siento no sabía que ibas a venir – le sonrió y abrió la bolsa que él le había traído, aunque el rubio no dijo nada le había molestado el hecho de que Sasuke pasara la noche en casa de Hinata, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-pues como ahora te gusta tejer, te traje estambres, me parecieron bonitos y creí que era un buen regalo – él se sentó a los pies del sillón y se recargo en las piernas de Hinata-mañana empiezan los exámenes, le dijo mientras ella jugaba con el cabello del rubio- estoy nervioso –

Hinata no dijo ninguna palabra simplemente siguió acariciando al rubio –nunca creí decir eso- y sigo recostado sobre sus piernas –Hinata no te lo había dicho, pero posiblemente la razón de que sea quien soy eres tu –

_**Naruto tu y yo sabemos que la razón de que tú seas quien eres no soy yo sino Sakura , se que muchas cosas me las dices pensando en ella , y supongo que ella a veces piensa en ti , tu le gustaste porque desde que te conozco hasta ahora tu espalda a ensanchado , tu cuerpo a embarnecido y cada día obviamente eres más guapo quizás por eso Sakura cambio sus sentimientos hacia ti , era cierto antes de que Sakura se fuera , ustedes dos ya estaban saliendo y debido al regreso de Sasuke, ella le pidió un tiempo, lo cual el aceptaste con una sonrisa en la cara, y dicen que la fuiste a despedir al aeropuerto. Antes de irse a Londres ella te prometió regresar.**_

Pero ninguna de esas palabras salió, de su boca, ella lo había extrañado demasiado cuando Sakura y el eran novios. Él, la había descuidado demasiado, ese noviazgo solo duro unos meses después Sasuke regreso y Sakura se fue a Londres. Por eso lo que atino a decir fue:

-tú eres Naruto Usumaki dueño de todas las empresas Namikaze, capitán de waterpolo natación y clavados y mi mejor amigo- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba –faltan algunos días para que este ciclo escolar termine, así que Naruto no hay que ponernos melancólicos- le dijo mientras se quedaba a su lado

-Hinata creo que es cierto, creo que hemos cambiado en los últimos años, no es así tu, Sakura Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y los demás, sí que hemos cambiado .Verte me hace recordar a Sakura y no sé porque, ella y tu son tan diferentes. ..-un silencio algo incómodo entre ellos dos- .. Discúlpame estoy un poco melancólico por lo general no soy así – ella volvió a sonreír

-has sabido algo de ella- dijo Hinata _aunque no tengo idea de porque pregunto estos, ella ni siquiera me agradaba y no solo por el hecho de que Naruto siempre la prefirió a ella, creo que realmente la envidio._

-bien, suele escribirme de vez en cuando, está en un internado en Londres, pero al parecer le va bastante bien, pues en sus cartas siempre escribe lo mismo y pregunta lo mismo como esta él, como estas tú, creo que le cayó de peso que Sasuke regresara - dijo él con una sonrisa que expresaba, un poco de dolor

-no pongas esa cara Hinata, ella y yo quedamos como grandes amigos, siempre fui eso para ella así que estoy bien,-Hinata poso sus ojos perla en él y le dedico una sonrisa tierna-tu eres mi mejor amiga-

Naruto y Hinata, los dos tenían los mismos recuerdos, un pasado en común y un presente diferente y un futuro por escribirse. Naruto se despidió de Lee se llevó a su hijo llego después de 4 horas, había llevado a su hijo al cine y a cenar. Llego con comida china para Hinata y con su hijo dormido.

Abrió la puerta, dejo a Minato en la cama y bajo a la sala donde estaba Hinata con una manta sentada en el sillón. Con la ropa que tenía puesta y esa expresión, Naruto recordaba a aquella chica de 13 14 y 15 16 17 años

-lo siento nunca fue mi intención, que recordaras algo que te hiciera daño, sabes lo único que me hacia feliz durante los años que pasamos juntos, eras tú Hinata. Contigo, fue con la primera persona que pude ser yo, con la primera que dejaba de ser el chico problemático para ser Naruto, la que sabía que no tenía padres y que Tsunade y Jiraya, eran lo más cercano a una familia. La única que entendía mi relación con la directora y que no la juzgaba o me reprendía por el favoritismo de ella. Sé que te hice daño, no me justifico, pero los recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida los hice contigo

Hinata se soltó a llorar, y él la abrazo, la acomodo entre sus brazos y se acostaron en el sillón, como habían estado tantas veces antes de que él se fuera. Naruto la acariciaba – nunca nadie me había besado antes de desearme buenas noches, nunca había tenido alguien que comiera conmigo o alguien que me tejiera o me abrazara, nunca tuve nada y contigo. Lo tenía todo

-Naruto , yo la pasaba tan bien contigo cocinando ,escuchándote, leyendo y tu dormido a mi lado ,estudiando mate y cada recuerdo lo atesoro pero ninguno de esos recuerdos y días me matan sino solo aquel día …

-Hinata creo que es buen momento para hablar de esa noche –Hinata se acurruco en los brazos del rubio

**Espero sus comentarios perdón por la demora pero la verdad estaba corta de inspiración, espero me continúen leyendo y como firme propósito de año nuevo es no hacerlos esperar**


	3. Por siempre mía

**Por Siempre mía **

**(Recuerdo Naruto 10 años atrás)**

-buenos días estudiantes – dijo Tsunade quien entraba al salón de Kakashi, sin avisar –recuerden que quedamos que hoy me iban a entregar sus permisos, sé que muchos son mayores de edad, pero quiero que me pongan el numero de su tutor o responsable .Paso a cada uno de los lugares, hasta llegar enfrente del rubio, la directora puso su firma y siguió con los demás papeles.

-bien muchachos, preparen sus cosas, Si Shikamaru ya cheque los planos, no nos pasara como hace un año que terminamos perdidos- Shikamaru simplemente le sonrió a la directora, -Si Ino también llevamos un buen autobús- y está vez , metí bloqueador extra Shino-

Todos se empezaron a reír recordando el año pasado, que les paso de todo, y que un día antes había sido lo de Akatsuki y por sus heridas Naruto no se podía meter al mar. Pero todos estallaron en risas cuando Hinata se quedo encerrada en una de las habitaciones de los chicos con el pobre de Kiba, quien termino durmiéndose en la bañera porque ella no quería dormir en la misma cama que el

Ese paseo tenía que ser el mejor, porque todos habían vuelto a ser buenos compañeros y amigos. Y así fue mientras que todos subían al autobús. Sasuke decidió, que tal vez Hinata fuera un capricho, pero ella realmente quería a su amigo así que le facilitaría las cosas.

Flash back

Cuando todos estaban en el autobús decidió ponerse de pie

-pues debo decirles que tuvieron que pasar 6 años para tomar esta decisión, Sakura ¿quieres andar conmigo?- todos estaban más que sorprendidos y Sakura solo se lanzo a sus brazos mientras que el la abrazaba. Naruto solo subió la vista y miro al horizonte

-si por supuesto que si Sasuke- dijo ella –

Esos recuerda atormentaban a Naruto, cuando Sasuke y Sakura anduvieron fue antes de que él se uniera a Akatsuki y después de un mes, el se fue dejando a ambos. Hinata había sido ese apoyo que el necesito durante los meses que el azabache se fue y unos meses antes de que Sasuke regresara Sakura decidió darle el sí a Naruto

Hinata miro al rubio quien solo miraba al cielo. Hinata se recargo en el mientras que el la abrazaba, le pregunto con un murmullo – la sigues amando – y el solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella se abrazo a él esperando que sus ojos azules volvieran a ser los de antes

Naruto solo se atormentaba _Pensar que Sakura no está, solo hace que me sienta aun peor, pero entiendo perfectamente que si ella no me ama, nada gano con que esté a mi lado, Sasuke yo se que tienes miedo de comprometerte, de que ella pueda lastimarte .y yo, ni siquiera sé que me pasa. Aun cuando estaba con Sakura, no era completamente feliz, la quiero más que a mi vida, eso es un hecho, pero la quiero tanto que fui capaz de dejarla libre._

Ino, llego a verlos –Hinata, podríamos compartir habitación, tu y yo – es que bueno tu sabes que Sai y yo somos novios, pero pues Tsunade no nos deja dormir juntos y estaba pensando que quizás, si tu y Naruto comparten habitación, pues

La cara de Hinata se puso rojo –que dices Naruto – Hinata seguía ruborizada y él en las nubes-pues si tu quieres está bien Ino- dijo Naruto quien todavía no había captado que era una cama matrimonial .

Hinata prefirió no decir nada y siguió leyendo, mientras que Naruto seguía mirando el paisaje.

-gracias a los dos – y ella corrió a abrazar a Sai

-sabes Hinata estoy devastado, Hasta el inútil de Sai tiene novia – y le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga

- Naruto, algún día encontraras a la mujer de tu vida, así que sonríe, es más elegante – de acurruco en los brazos del rubio y los dos se quedaron dormidos. Al llegar al Hotel, era de noche Tsunade leyó de nuevo la lista de compañeros y por azares del destino Sai y Naruto compartían cuarto y Hinata e Ino

Cuando Naruto comprendió la situación, en la que estaban solo pudo bajar la mirada y esperar que el rubor de sus mejillas se fuera.

-no me digas que hasta este momento, entendiste que tendríamos que dormir juntos-

-pues sí, pensé que eran camas individuales – dijo ruborizado

-pues nos pusiste en esta situación Naruto, así que... – mientras que ella se subía a la cama, y le aventaba las almohadas al rubio –puedes dormir en el suelo-

-Hinata, hace frio, dime porque no puedo dormir contigo – el rubio ponía una cara de cachorro a medio morir -planeas que tu mejor amigo duerma en el suelo –

-Naruto tú fuiste el que dijo que si-

-puedes hacer un sacrificio por mí –

Ella se metió al baño con una palayera y al salir, encontró que el rubio estaba en la cama dormido. Se acostó a su lado y al intentar decir su nombre de nuevo tartamudeo como el primer día que lo vio –Narr.u…to –

Esa noche los dos durmieron por primera vez en la misma cama, Naruto al paso de la noche termino abrazado de Hinata quien, al estar en los brazos de Morfeo, no se percato de nada. Cuando el sol entraba por la habitación, pego de lleno en la cara del rubio quien a despertar se percato de que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era Hinata.

_**Hinata eres más chica que yo, de hecho fue gracias a la abuela que te dejaran asistir al viaje de los de ultimo año y pues también que estuve insistiéndole a Tsunade hasta cansarla y ella acepto por todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Hinata eras una más en este e grupo todos te conocen y te estiman aunque solo tengas 17 años, siempre pareces más madura que muchos de mis compañeros, y no me cabe la menor duda de que eres hermosa y que a más de uno le gustas a Shino no le eres indiferente y a Kiba le gustas demasiado. Gracias a ti he pasado año, y también me has estado cuidando desde el día que nos conocimos, estos 5 años que has estado en todo momento para mí y ahora que es tiempo de dejarte, no puedo imaginar un momento sin ti. **_

Empezó acariciar su cabello y a observarla mientras dormía.

Ella despertó al poco rato y no lo vio en el cuarto, ni siquiera en el desayuno, Naruto solo llego a dormir y cuando ella estaba bañándose, los días fueron más o menos así, paso los días con Shino y Kiba y muchas veces con Ino pero pocas veces veía a Sasuke, muchos decían que pasaba los dias en el cuarto con Karin, pero eso no le constaba. Sabía que Sasuke, según decían sus compañeras del grupo era todo un semental, pero como ellos siempre habían salido como amigos, ese tipo de temas era mejor no tocarlos.

Ella estaba tomando el sol cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado

-Hinata, donde esta Naruto- dijo él con voz seria

-no lo sé, solo lo veo en las noches-por más que Sasuke intento mal pensar eso sabía que su amigo era incapaz de algo, así –bueno hoy es el ultimo día dile que mañana en la noche hay una fiesta y que estamos invitados, tu también así que regresando hay una fiesta, nada formal, pero será interesante, ella regresara –

-bien pues yo le aviso-

-Hinata deberías de divertirte este es el ultimo día que posiblemente pases con Naruto, te recuerdo que dejara el campus y elegirá su carrera, así que aprovecha no siempre tendrá 18 años

La tarde llego, y con ella la noche, Hinata pregunto por Naruto y lo encontró en el bar .Quizá por eso no lo había visto los últimos días, ella entro y lo abrazo.

-Naruto ya no tomes por favor vamos al cuarto-

_**[Recuerdos de Naruto] Eso es lo último que recuerdo, para que mentir estaba demasiado tomado, y ella cometió la imprudencia de irme a buscar, no recuerdo cómo llegamos al cuarto ni en qué momento terminamos de esa forma Yo estaba sobre ella en la cama y sin que yo se lo pidiese abrió sus piernas sin pensarlo dos veces estaba dentro de ella de un sólo empujón y al hacerlo un "¡AYYYyyyy...!" agudo y ensordecedor llenaron la recámara. Yo la mire a los ojos y descubrí que de ellos corrían caían lágrimas por sus mejillas y sin saber que hacer traté de retirarme; pero su suplicante "No te muevas, por favor" me hizo desistir. Mientras estaba quieto comprendí que en verdad al llegar a mi cama estaba virgen y que por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué hacer., en ese momento sentí que el alcohol se me había bajado. Verla entre mis brazos, ver sus lágrimas y su cuerpo, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de quitarle la camisa que tenia puesta. –Hinata – dije en un susurro, sentí como ella dejaba de aferrarse tan fuerte a mi espalda volví a decir su nombre-Hinata – pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo. Empecé a besar su cara, su cuello e intente moverme lo menos posible para no lastimarla, intente salir, pero sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura. La bese y ella siguió con el beso, me moví un poco ella parecía más acoplada, pero no me decía nada, sentía como mi miembro era acogido por ella, estaba dentro entrelace mis manos con las de ella, y empecé un movimiento lo más lento posible, ella no quería mirarme a la cara. La bese lo más lento que pude, sabía que era su primera vez, que ya la estaba pasando mal, pero su interior era tan cálido –mírame Hinata- le dije y ella me volteo a ver, solté una de sus manos y recorrí su rostro acariciándola como sino la quisiera borrar de mi memoria limpie sus lagrimas le beso el cuello y un débil –no- salió de los labios de Hinata, **_

[Recuerdo de Hinata] Sobre la cama una chica de cabello negro azulado, y ojos vidriosos por haber estado llorando y sobre su cuerpo un rubio de ojos azules. La noche cobijaba sus cuerpos, y lo que había empezado como un simple juego se había convertido en la escena que marcaria sus vidas. El rubio intentaba de todas las formas posibles que Hinata se sintiera segura, pero ella estaba desecha, ella que siempre lo había querido que había estado esos años en todo momento para el, esta vez era de nuevo su desahogo ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que el saciara sus deseos. Ella siempre había sido lo que Naruto buscaba cada que necesitaba de Sakura. Aunque cada penetración la destrozaba

_**La penetro un poco más profundo y el mismo-no. salió de sus labio.-Hinata – repetí de nuevo su nombre y mis movimientos fueron más bruscos, entraba mas profundo en ella y salía casi por completo, cada gemido y suspiro cada embestida lograba dar en mi punto débil y ella debajo de mi aun cuando la penetraba ella no había querido voltear a verme. La mire de nuevo percatándome de que ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo para desnudarla, pase mis manos por sus muslos, acariciándola e intentando guardarla en mis recuerdo. Esa piel blanca y eso ojos perla, que me estaban mirando fijamente después de que mis manos estaban bajo su playera sintiendo sus senos pare las carisias y deje que mi cuerpo se pegara mas al de ella para poder sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, sentí sus senos cubiertos por la playera, estaban lo suficientemente duros para darme a entender que no lo está haciendo tan mal. Y yo la deseaba, la deseaba al pensar en eso deje de contenerme y empecé a embestirla con más fuerza la podía sentir su interior palpitar por un momento pensé que a ella podía estar doliéndole, pero el deseo tenia inundados mis sentidos **_

Ella se aferraba a la idea de que posiblemente estos serian los últimos días antes de se convirtiera en un hombre, eran los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos. Antes de que el se marchara de su vida. El la había convertido en mujer, aunque posiblemente con 17 años no podía ser una mujer pero siempre seria suya.

_**La tenia debajo de mi ,mi clímax estaba llegando, ella era hermosa, eso era indiscutible, sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello no sabia si lo estaba -Hinata - le dije intentando mostrarme tranquilo, ella me abrazo yo Salí una vez más para entra con mayor intensidad sentí mi cuerpo temblar, vi de nuevo vi como arqueaba su cuerpo para recibirme oí un leve murmullo –Naruto – pronunciaba mi nombre sentí un calor que dominaba mi cuerpo Salí por completo puse mis manos en su cadera y entre nuevamente lo mas profundo que pude ,ella abrazo mi cuello , no supe si por el dolor que le cause al entrar en ella y antes de poder salir de ella me abrazo mas fuerte y culmine aquel acto, dejándome caer sobre su cuerpo.**_

El acto había terminado, ese momento jamás se repetiría probablemente no volvería a haber una escena como esa, el partiría a Europa al día siguiente, estudiaría economía y se encargaría de las compañías se enamoraría de una mujer hermosa y ella solo sería un simple recuerdo los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y no dejo que él la mirara.

_**Me quede dentro un poco más, vi como ella no podía ni siquiera mírame a la cara y vi como lloraba. Me sentí un idiota al ver a mi mejor amiga debajo de mi cuerpo, prendí la lámpara para poder verla, me puse de pie. Me puse mis bóxers negro por cierto y me acerque a la maleta de ella. Saque una de sus playeras largas, y le saque uno de sus bóxers y unos calentadores, que ocupaba usualmente ella se empezó a quitar la camisa. Me senté de nuevo en la cama, me puse los jeans y me acerque a ella. Se puso de pie tomo el bóxer –me puedes traer una toalla un poco mojada- me dijo con un susurro, yo lo hice y la vi sentada en la cama sin querer baje la mirada, ella había sangrado–puedes voltearte- me dijo **_Para el probablemente fuera solo un acto sexual, pero para ella no solo había sido es sino un hasta siempre

_**Mientras o le daba la toalla me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo volteé sin su consentimiento vi como pasaba la toalla mojada por su muslo la puse entre mis brazos la lleve abrazada hasta el baño. Y deje que la tina se llenara mientras que me acercaba a ella que estaba sentada me acerque a ella y empecé a desabotonar su blusa –por favor no lo hagas- me dijo con un susurro, aun así continúe desabotonándole por complete viendo sus hermosos senos, me sentí todavía mas idiota, ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo para ver lo que cualquier otro hubiera acariciado, besado, metido a su boca y succionado. Pero mire de nuevo sus ojos y no pude sostener la mirada. Cerré la llave del agua la volvía a tomar en brazos y la deposite en la bañera. Ella no se había quitado la blusa, pero podía ver como al estar húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus senos. Me puse detrás de ella y me hinque puse su cabello en su hombro derecho y la acaricie un poco -¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte.-cansada me respondió de nuevo con un susurro.**_

Quiero estar a solas –dijo-

_**Cuando regrese a sentarme a su lado vi como desabrochaba los botones de su playera, le ayude con los últimos tres y vi su cuerpo, era hermosa, su piel, al igual que sus senos ella, encogió sus piernas tapando así sus senos. ¿si era más que obvio quería volver a estar con ella!?**_

Ella con una voz casi inaudible dijo las que serian sus últimas palabras de afecto al rubio – te quiero Naruto Usumaki-

_**Como habíamos llegado a esa situación permanecí un momentos más sentado. No quise decir nada pero cuando vi sus brazos, me percate de que posiblemente que ella fuera mía, no había sido en un principio por voluntad propia, eso me hiso sentir la peor basura del mundo, y ver esas lagrimas, ver la a ella.**_

_**Simplemente la había lastimado, y ella corría el riesgo de estar embarazada, Salí del cuarto fui a la farmacia que estaba en el hotel, compre unas pastillas y un agua embotellada. Subí de nuevo a la habitación cuando llegue ella estaba en la cama Naruto- me dijo con un murmullo, me beso la mejilla y se metió en la cama. Que debía decir no recordaba nada antes de estar en la cama con ella y ella tomo las pastillas. –Sakura a regresado- me lo dijo en un susurro y se metió entre las cobijas**_

_**Y yo intente hacer lo mismo. Con el corazón palpitándome más fuerte, Sakura estaba de vuelta y yo no sabía qué hacer, pero la decisión era obvia**_

**Pidiendo perdón (presente)**

**-**Hinata, desde aquella noche, descubrí como se siente amar a alguien, como es hacer el amor y aquel día ha hecho que todos estos 9 años me arrepienta de haber elegido a la mujer equivocada. Hinata, para mi estar esa noche contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-en serio- dijo ella con un murmullo

-¿lo dudas Hinata?-

-solo que, ese día .cuando empezaste a besarme, cuando estábamos en el ascensor el único nombre que pronunciabas era el de Sakura-las lagrimas de Hinata cayeron sobre la camisa del rubio, y de nuevo esa sensación de culpa.-solo decías Sakura-

-Hinata sé que esto te sonara ridículo, o incluso tonto, quizás empecé con el nombre de Sakura, pero cuando estaba contigo cuando estabas entre mis brazos, la única mujer que veía eras tú. Cuando estuve contigo siempre supe que eras tú, de hecho yo ni siquiera recordaba haberte dicho Sakura, y lo más irónico la única mujer en mi memoria ese día eres tú. La niña a la que convertí en mujer, tu cuerpo, tus murmullos. Sé que la debiste pasar bastante mal. Y que jamás en la vida te podre compensar ese día. Pero pídeme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa, por difícil que sea para compensarte te la daré. Hinata aquel día yo supe lo que era el placer, el amor, el quererte

-Naruto, no lo vez mi vida antes de que llegaras era perfecta

Esas palabras, dolían

-pero siempre he sido tuya, desde aquel día, no ha vuelto a pasar, sabes para salir con Kiba tuvieron que pasar años y de unos besos no hemos pasado. Naruto tu eres el único

El corazón de Naruto palpito más fuerte que nunca. Quería abrazarla besarla quería hacerla suya

-Hinata que sentiste aquel día-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas –me sentí tuya, Naruto-

El se ruborizo y acaricio su cabello.

-pero nunca me dijiste, que me amabas o que me querías, Hinata yo creí que tú no te fijabas en mi de esa manera, bueno cuando lo supe ya estaba casado y con Sakura esperando un hijo. De hecho siempre creí que ese día te había tomado a la fuerza

-no fue así , solo estabas muy deseoso y bueno estabas un poco más rudo de lo usual , pero nunca me forzaste y aun cuando estabas diciendo el nombre de Sakura yo accedí a ser tuya porque ..Bueno por ,que … yo .yo ..¡Yo te amaba Naruto!

-Hinata-dijo el abrazándola más fuerte, si ella le hubiera dicho esas palabras en aquel viaje sus decisiones hubieran sido otras


	4. desacuerdos

Después de aquella charla ambos subieron a dormir un poco, era cierto el tiempo no se detenía , ni era posible regresar a lo que alguna vez fue pero cuando ella lo vio con esos ojos perla , lo único que él podía pensar en todos los errores que había cometido.

La semana empezó y con ello los problemas, el rubio se encontraba dormido , y ella abrió la puerta, Minato ya es hora arréglate por favor. Decía mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo, y salía en toalla del baño , Naruto la vio de reojo , observo su figura detallada mente el color blanco de su piel y el negro que contrastaba. Hinata se percato de como la veía, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella .

-Naruto tu también deberías de arreglarte, si estás aquí deberías de tener la cortesía de irla a visitar – el sabia a quien se refería y como olvidarlo, si cuando él se fue ella , se había quedado bastante decepcionada, ni una tarjeta , ni una llamada, ella y el no se había visto en años y ahora que apareció derrotado ante la vida. Solo le quedaba el pasado.

-está bien iré, pero no hoy, tengo bastante trabajo, debo de empezar con un proyecto de nuevas oficinas –ella lo miro con reproche - te prometo que lo hare-

-eso espero- ella se fue, Minato se metió a bañar y dejo que su mente divagaba

**-Abuela, por favor entiéndeme**

**-que quieres que entienda Naruto , el porqué te vas, el que estés enamorado o quizá que vea el daño que harás al irte –la mirada de Naruto estaba fija en esos ojos ámbar , que siempre lo habían protegido .**

**-por favor despídeme de Hinata.-en ese momento la mano de Tsunade golpeo la mejilla del rubio **

**-por lo menos, se lo suficiente hombre, para decirle que preferiste a otra mujer**

**-mamá por favor- dijo Naruto como una muestra de desesperación frente a la rubia y por primera vez en muchos años dejo que los recuerdos regresaran a su mente**

Esa obba-chan no se había equivocado, el había fracasado.

-**vine a darte la invitación para mi boda.**

**- en otras circunstancias me habría alegrado el recibir esta invitación, pero realmente no me hace muy feliz el verte aquí-**

**-esperaba que pudieras acompañarme-**

**-no lo creo Naruto, si yo supiera que realmente estás haciendo lo indicado , te acompañaría , pero el tiempo ha pasado , eres un gran inversionista, económicamente no te podría estar yendo, mejor estas con la mujer a la que siempre seguiste, por esas pequeñas migajas de cariño diciendo que ella era el amor de tu vida y te veo frente a mí y sé que no eres feliz.**

**-yo realmente creo que soy feliz y decidimos casarnos porque Sakura está esperando un hijo mío**

**- entonces no hay nada que hacer Naruto, espero que seas muy feliz- tomo la invitación y se la devolvió.**

Bajo, al comedor y el desayuno estaba listo y ella guardaba algunos útiles en la mochila de Minato. Ella se veía hermosa un vestido azul marino que hacía que su figura se viera hermosa. Uno collar de perlas en su cuello unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido. y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, intentándose ver más grande pero sin lograrlo, solo hacía que él no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella.

-Minato, estoy segura que te encantara el CAMPUS , ah tomamos clases por mucho tiempo y siempre me gusto mucho estar ahí , estoy seguro de que te encantara- le sonreía mientras que se sentaba con ellos a desayunar-

-¿quieres que te lleve?

- no te preocupes, Kiba pasara por nosotros o por lo menos su chofer así que no te preocupes-

-no es necesario que mande a su chofer, créeme yo puedo llevarte-

-Naruto , eres sumamente terco , pero lo peor del caso no es eso sino ,que tienes una falsa infinita de cosas que hacer y ambos sabemos que las estas evitando , así que porque no empiezas de una buena vez- estaba enojada, no le gusto que el evadiera el ver aquella mujer que tanto miedo lograba darle.- si quieres puedes pasar por nosotros, salimos a las seis – Minato abrió los ojos de par en par, las 6 de la tarde eso era un monstruo de escuela en qué lugar dejaban salir a los alumnos hasta las seis

-eso no es muy tarde Hinata –

-bueno es que metí a Minato-kun a algunas actividades extras como natación, pintura y a teatro.-

-teatro Hinata no es que dude de ti, pero te recuerdo que mi hijo no habla-

-Minato me lo agradecerá, tenlo por seguro – tocaron a la puerta Hinata abrió con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que vio que quien la esperaba en la puerta era el chofer- bien nos vamos

-adiós- dijo el rubio mientras que se ponía a recoger la mesa y lavaba los traste , era cierto que nunca fue muy bueno cocinando hasta que empezó a vivir con Sakura , pero no de lavar trastes y recoger nunca le había molestado. Termino con la casa y subió a bañarse.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba sentada viendo a Minato cruzado de brazos haciendo un mohín y sin voltear a verla- ¿estas así por teatro?, creo que es bueno para que te relaciones con personas diferentes, natación y pintura son dos actividades muy individualistas , estoy de acuerdo que quizás no obtengas ningún papel al principio , pero estoy segura que te hará bien Minato- el dejo de verla tan fríamente , era cierto era bastante difícil enojarse con ella , por el simple hecho de que su voz era tan dulce y su forma de ser tan cálida , que solo pudo sonreí r y asentir.

Los dos entraron y Hinata lo acompaño , por alguno de los pasillos, en uno pudo ver todos los trofeos una vitrina tenía todos los trofeos del equipo de waterpolo al que su padre había pertenecido una foto de el y de su equipo , se sorprendió al verlo como capitán , después caminaron un poco mas empezaban las fotos de generación , Hinata salía en dos generaciones graduándose , en una sin ese gorrito chistoso ,siendo abrazada, por su padre y en la otra , con toda esa vestimenta rara.

-debes de estarte preguntando por que salgo en dos , pues es que termine algunas materias con la generación de tu padre, no todas pero en su mayoría-

También vio la foto de su madre y la foto de Sasuke el novio de su mamá los vio a los cuatro juntos sonriendo. Hinata recordó que se graduaron antes de aquel paseo.

Toco la puerta del salón de tercero A, y una mujer de cabello negro piel blanquecina y ojos rojo salió a su encuentro.

-el es Minato – cuando Kurenai vio al pequeño de inmediato supo de quien se trataba

-son idénticos- lo miraba de arriba abajo, era cierto, el parecido era sumamente increíble. – Minato , será un gusto tenerte en mi clase- el asintió .

-Bueno Minato , no habla – dijo Hinata viendo a Kurenai –creo que es un mecanismo de defensa para evitar ser lastimado- Kurenai asintió y presento a su alumno , el día paso sin novedad, hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y el paso por ambos . Naruto estaba vestido de jeans , con un saco negro y tenis viéndose realmente bien en su auto , había decidido pasar por ellos aun cuando ella no se lo había pedido y justamente en la dirección contraria llegaba Kiba. Minato bajaba las esclareas con dos mochilas y veía como su padre llegaba en su automóvil y Kiba se estacionaba justamente enfrente a el. Hinata suspiro antes de hablar con alguno de ellos.

-Hola Hime – dijo Kiba con su sonrisa y el celular en mano, esperando que Hinata se subiera al auto , . se acerco a Minato y le dio un beso en la frente – ire con Kiba asi que vayan a casa deje la cena lista-

Naruto la vio de nuevo antes de que subera al auto del castaño. Miro como le sonreía y como el le correspondía a ella. Ayudo a su hijo a subir al auto . quien se sento en el asciento del copiloto . y escribió en un pequeño papel. **Hinata dijo que había dejado la cena .**el pequeño sonrio mientras su padre despeinaba su cabello , mosntrandole una media sonrisa.

Naruto llego a casa con su pequeño , calentó la cena y ayudo a su pequeño con una tarea de matematicas. Después le dio las buenas noches y se puso a urgar un poco en la casa . empezó , por abrir un álbum de fotos, era el ultimo año de Hinata en el campus por lo que pudo ver en la portada del álbum. Empezó viendo una foto donde ella estaba en el equipo de teatro. Por lo que pudo observar tenia el papel principal ,se veíahermosa con el vestuario de princesa y con una sonrisa encantadora. Paso algunas paginas y vio a Hinata , con el uniforme de porrista , veía sus piernas bien torneadas y ella de nuevo sonriendo . era cierto en un año ella había cambiado completamente.

Sigio pasando las paginas y se veía una Hinata diferente en cada pagina que pasaba , desde una chica que había dejado las sudaderas, y los jeans , para ver una chica con falda , que ponía un rojo o un melocotón en sus labios. Era cierto aquella Hinata con la que había pasado aquellas vacaciones de fin de curso dejo de existir en el momento que el se fue , veía las fecjas escritas en la parte derecha de cada fotografía.

Era Hinata con un vestido rosa pastel , que la hacia verse aun mas hermosa paso nuevamente la pagina y a su lado se encontraba Sasuke ,dándole un ramillete , que convinaba con su vestido , ella le sonreía a aquel chico que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Termino de ver aquel álbum y vio el ramillete que aquel azabache le había regala.

**Naruto , seguramente que cuando te gradúes , te veras realmente bien – le sonreía y lo agarraba de su brazo , los dos caminaban en el centro comercial ,porque el necesitaba un traje nuevo para una reunión a la cual lo haría asistir Tsunade.**

**-¿en serio crees eso Hinata?- le sonreía y miraba de nuevo los trajes**

**-por supuesto , probablemente serás el ma sguapo- el le sonrio **

**-probablemente pueda llevarte al baile de graduación ¡no te gustaría?- **

**Seria grandioso usaría uno de esos estidos pegados y con un color lindo , ambien me regalarías un ramillete-**

**-si probablemente-**

**-probablemente-**

**-por supuesto que te llevare y te regalare un ramillete e incluso te prometo que te comprare el vestido que quieras-**

**-¿SI?**

**-SI**

Pero eso nunca paso, el desapareció un día antes del baile, dejando a Hinata sola . Pero aun así no entendía por qué Sasuke , estaba a su lado . no entendía el porqué lo vio también el día que Hinata dio el recurso de generación y como el , le daba un ramo de flores de color rojo , que combinaban con el color que usaba en sus labios.

Un color que simplemente hacia que se viere tan poco ella , pero como podiadecir algo el , si el tiempo donde estuvieron juntos se había quedado en el pasado. pero cuando observo mas aquella foto recordó una escena

**El estaba en su carro y estaba frente a la casa en la que ahora era su indeciso entre tocar o no esa puerta , el tiempo había pasado , después de irse termino la carrera de 22 año estaba frente a la puerta con una invitación en sus manos. Veía las dos letras mayúsculas que se encontraba en la invitación ****N y S ****y una decoración de figurillas negras que decoraban los bordos.**

**Escuchaba las risas de su querida Hinata tras la puerta, no se atrevió a dejar la invitación , se subió a su auto y la vio salir , escucho su risa , vio su rostro y una sonrisa dedicada a alguien que no era el , vio como Sasuke , la tomaba de la mano y caminaba a su lado.**

**No regreso hasta el dia siguiente, dejo la invitación y se fue.**

No regreso aquella casa , ni aquel lugar que tantos recuerdo le traia . era cierto cuando el se fue , la dejo libre, libre de enamorarse de sonreírle a otro , de refugiarse en los brzos de otro. Pasaba de la una de la madrugada y escucho la puerta, entraba Hinata, con un rubor en sus mejillas y dos botones de la blusa mas abrochados, su cabello un poco desaliñado y un olor a alcohol.

-Naruto!- dijo ella asustada al verlo parado frente a la puerta- aun estas despierto-

-la próxima vez podrías por lo menos llamar y decir que llegaras tarde- Hinata lo veía e intentaba que el no se diera cuenta de su estado . pero el no podía dejar de verla, ella ruborizanda dejando ver un poco sus senos, los labios rojos, seguramente por haberse estado besando con Kiba por largo rato.

-deberias de procurar cuidarte mas-

-porque lo dices- Naruto negó con la cabeza, le ayudo con su bolsa y la agarro de la cintura , para evitar que se cayera. –

El rubio ,le dio una taza de café y siguio trabajando, eso era lo quq el quería que ella , pensara y no que se la había pasado viendo fotos

-gracias- tomo el café y vio como el rubio seguía trabajando en su computadora sin prestarle mucha atención, y por la seriedad del rubio ella entendía que él no quería empezar ningún tipo de charla

-lo siento

-no pasa, nada a fin de cuentas los intrusos somos nosotros, Hinata lo estuve pensando , no crees que deberías seguir con tu vida , yo puedo cambiar de lugar en donde vivir y …-

-lo siento, no suelo llegar tan tarde , lo siento-

-bueno – le dedico una sonrisa el rubio –decidí que tienes razón iré a ver a Tsunade el sábado, agendé una cita con Shizune-

-eso suena bien – sonrio, siguió comiendo y viendo al rubio-

- estuve hablando con Kiba acerca de tu situación – parecía más seria de lo normal pero intento sonreír

-y que dijo ese perro de mi- sonrió altaneramente y la vio

-dice que lo mejor sería , que fueras a ver a Sakura , porque puede consultar a un abogado y meter una denuncia por secuestro.

-pero es mi hijo-

-pero ella es la madre

-y ella ni siquiera es capaz de hacerse cargo de su vida-

-y ella es su madre, porque no hablas con ella probablemente lo entienda-

-no Hinata , no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento , regreso aquí regreso destrozado , regreso completamente hecho pedazos y me tengo que enfrentar a todo .y simplemente quieres que llegue con ella nuevamente e intente arreglarlo todo cuando como hombre me hizo pedazos y me enseño que no puedo confiar en nadie.- lo miro- Si Hinata en nadie – la cara de ella palideció mas.

-estas siendo muy duro -

-no Hinata, tu saliste con Sasuke. Cuando me lo planeabas decir cuando planeabas decirme que también estuviste con él, que cuando me fui tú te refugiaste en sus brazos, realmente me amaste o simplemente era mientras él te hacía caso. Explícamelo Hinata cuando te ibas a tomar el tiempo para decírmelo. No puedo creer que lograste hacerme sentir mal por haberme ido

-no es como tú lo piensas- ella está a punto de empezar a llorar

-no entonces como fue- quizás si ella no hubiera tocado el tema de su hijo cuando el se sentía tan vulnerable

-ya olvidaste yo siempre he estado aquí-


	5. Yo siempre he estado aqui

**Yo siempre he estado aquí**

Diez años atrás

_**Después de esa noche ella no volvió a hablarme, todo parecía igual, pero su voz no salía y yo tenía tantas dudas. Quería preguntarle, si al estar conmigo, corazón había latido igual de fuerte, si le había parecido tan fantástico como a mí , aunque posiblemente la respuesta no fuera la que yo quería. Necesitaba saber que ella me quería tanto como yo a ella. si sabia eso mi decisión de estar con Sakura quizás cambiara En el autobús, la abrase y ella dejo que la mimara, pero no creí que fuera un buen momento para interrogarla. Al llegar al Campus la lleve a su casa. Y al llegar a mi departamento me arregle para la fiesta con la que Sasuke había estado molestando.**_

-llegamos- dijo el azabache

Naruto bajo y entro al bar y al entrar vio a muchos de los amigos del campus, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue una pelirosa que corría a abrazarlo

-Naruto –dijo ella besándolo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine por ti Naruto

-que te sucede Sakura, todo el tiempo te la viviste rechazándome y de buenas a primeras vienes por mi

-pues descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti-Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezaron a bailar-me hubiera gustado tener la mente más clara , para poder pensar en aquellos ojos perla con los que había estado la noche anterior , pero lo único que pude decir fue -Sakura esto no está bien

-porque no Naruto tu me deseas y yo te deseo tanto

_**La vida no solo me estaba jugando una mala pasada, ella me buscaba después de todo lo que me había costado superarla después de haberla esperado durante meses, después de haber estado con un ángel ella ponía en tela de juicio todo lo que me había pasado , Hinata me lo había dicho aquella noche . Pero no estaba preparado para estar con Sakura**_

-podemos vivir juntos no lo has pensado, estudiare actuación y tu puedes seguir con tu carrera de economía rentaremos un departamento y pasaremos los días juntos- le dijo abrazándolo

La pelirosa había regresado por Naruto después de haberse ido a Europa

Flashback

-no puede aferrarse al pasado tal como lo hace, le va a causar una obsesión, si el nunca le va a corresponder, porque aferrarse a lo que no tiene señorita- le dijo un señor de cabello gris y mirada fija en el horizonte, los dos habían coincidido en Londres. Los dos en aquel lugar refugiándose, los dos habían amado y no habían sido correspondidos

-entonces debo de regresar por el chico que me ama

-si usted me pregunta a mí la respuesta es por supuesto, si ella me hubiera dado una oportunidad seria la mujer más feliz del mundo – dijo el con mirada triste- yo la hubiera hecho feliz

Fin del flash back

-podemos hacer que funcione, podemos intentarlo – le dijo ella sonriendo

-en serio lo crees Sakura- la miro y la abrazo olvidando lo de la noche pasada

-Naruto deja todo, deja Tsunade, Hinata Sasuke, empecemos una vida juntos, sin heridas sin dolor .Déjalo todo Naruto

Naruto dejo la fiesta, subió a su auto y empezó con una llamada

-Jiraya, soy Naruto necesito, que me abras una cuenta me voy a Londres a primera hora de la mañana te dejo una carta poder, para que puedas manejar todas mis empresas a tu disposición, solo me quedare con la empresa de Londres. Te dejo la carta con Tsunade, por cierto cuídala. –dejando el mensaje de voz, llego a su departamento donde se puso a empacar y después de un rato volvo a tomar el teléfono –Kakashi , me marcho me voy a Londres con Sakura , te puedo encargar que me envíes toda mi documentación , por cierto despídeme de Sasuke.

Durmió no más de 5 horas y cuando dieron las 7 salió con el carro y una maleta, no dejo ni una nota solo pago los gastos de la casa, dejo una nota en la administración

-que es lo que sucede Naruto – le dijo ella con un tono seco después de recordar aquella escena que le traía tanta tristeza-dímelo de una buena vez-

-abuela, me voy a Londres-la cara de Tsunade palideció, se puso de pie y lo miro con dureza

-y que harás , dímelo, será que planeas una vida con Sakura – la mirada en el era fija

-Abuela, por favor entiéndeme

-que quieres que entienda Naruto , el porqué te vas, el que estés enamorado o quizá que vea el daño que harás al irte –la mirada de Naruto estaba fija en esos ojos ámbar , que siempre lo habían protegido .

-por favor despídeme de Hinata.-en ese momento la mano de Tsunade golpeo la mejilla del rubio

-por lo menos, se lo suficiente hombre, para decirle que preferiste a otra mujer

-mamá por favor- dijo Naruto como una muestra de desesperación frente a la rubia

-vete de una buena vez- dijo ella bajando la mirada y volteando a ver de nuevo su trabajo, Naruto dejo la oficina, y al cerrar la puerta , dejo que las lagrimas cayeran. La mujer que estaba dentro de la oficina, hizo lo mismo y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Naruto, espero que hayas elegido a la mujer correcta

Naruto, siguió caminando volvió a su auto, dejando en el escritorio la documentación que le había dejado a Jiraya , compro dos boletos y espero a aquella mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

Los días pasaron y él se fue a Londres, rento un departamento y se matriculo en la Universidad, mientras que ella empezó con las clases de actuación dejando todos los recuerdo triste en aquel campus.

Hinata estaba destrozada, el no le llamo ni siquiera para despedirse, cometió la imprudencia de irlo a buscarlo días después de su partida, abrió el departamento y lo encontró vacio, ni siquiera una nota de despedida un mensaje o un correo.

Ella estaba frente a la ventana viendo el atardecer, las paredes eran testigos de la inmensa soledad de aquella chica. Que veía la puesta de sol, sin esperar el mañana, Su tranquilidad desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró y encontró al azabache frente a ella.

-así que se fue sin despedirse- le dijo con voz dura- yo te lo dije siempre te lo dije, que él no era lo que tu pensabas, que el Naruto que tu admirabas era producto de una admiración y cariño desmedido, Hinata la única culpable eres tu –a pesar de aquellas duras palabra él, la abrazo y dejo que ella llorara -

-el se despidió de ti- le pregunto con un murmullo

-no Hinata, el no lo hizo, pero no puedo reclamarle nada, sigo en deuda con el por más que hubiera querido detenerlos mi honor no me lo hubiera permitido. Pero créeme que me duele verte así. Yo estaré todo este año aquí en la ciudad. Después me iré a Estados Unidos, tenemos unos nuevos centros de investigación que necesitan ser supervisados. Pero hasta el día en que me vaya cuidare de ti – le dio tomándola de las manos- seré un caballero algo que él no pudo ser, te protegeré y te cuidare tenlo por seguro.

-Sasuke - le dijo la niña que estaba destrozada

-y otra cosa Hinata, te prometo que la próxima vez que te vea, vera a la mujer que dejo ir-

Y así fue Hinata y Sasuke pasaron todo un año juntos, el hizo que ella dejara el equipo de natación, los primeros meses que regreso a la escuela, le sugirió las clases de actuación y oratoria.

-Sasuke estás seguro que debo de tomar estas clases- le dijo antes de entrar al salón

-si estoy seguro Hinata-ella entro con miedo aquel escenario pero tomo ventaja del asunto, por primera vez tenía una meta, sería mejor que Sakura lo había decidido

Todos su jeans desaparecieron y sus playeras. De repente su armario dejo de tener sus cómodas playeras y solo había ropa de diseñador. Todo su tenis ahora eran zapatos de tacón chico mediano, de punta, cerrados, abiertos y de diferentes colores. Sus cómodos suéteres fueron remplazados por chamaras, suéteres abiertos, gabardinas y abrigos. Frente a su espejo, todo un juego de maquillaje y de ser la alumna a quien nadie conocía paso a ser Hinata Hyūga. La chica que salía con un Uchiha, la chica que era imposible no mirarla en los pasillos y la chica con quien todos soñaban

Aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos perla, era otra. Incluso su forma de pensar había cambiado drásticamente, todos los profesores y sus compañeros lo notaban incluso la directora.

-Hinata, estas aquí por tu último ensayo, para el profesor de literatura –dijo Tsunade quien estaba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo, lo que ella había puesto- el amor es el odio desmedido a una persona-

-es lo que pienso –dijo con una sonrisa algo cínica- dígame, le da miedo que mis palabras estén dirigidas a Naruto

-para nada Hinata, Naruto puede defenderse solo, la que me preocupa eres, tu

La cara de Hinata cambio de semblante y empezó a llorar

-usted sabe que yo lo amaba,- dijo con su voz completamente rota

-lo sé Hinata, pero debes de seguir guardando a la pequeña niña inocente , tierna y linda , sino créeme serás igual que todos los Hyuga y eso es a lo que le huías cuando estabas con Naruto no es cierto – los ojos perla miraban fijamente a la directora

-así es, quiero ser diferente a mi familia, quiero ser yo

-Hinata, tienes todo mi apoyo, hoy y siempre, pero debes prometerme, no solo a mis sino a esta niña-le dijo dándole un foto donde estaba ella y Naruto, el primer año que ella llego- que a pesar de todas las adversidades, y de que debas manejar tus sentimientos ella siempre te acompañara.

-para que el me vuelva a lastimar, por supuesto que no – dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la dirección, esa fue la última charla con la directora. Dejo el campus y empezó a trabajar con Sasuke para su empresa.


End file.
